


Finding Bucky

by WritingMonkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: As in Bucky is kinda rape-y but Steve doesn't object, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rape Play, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMonkey/pseuds/WritingMonkey
Summary: Steve has been looking for his Bucky for a long time and tonight, Bucky finds Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was tired. He was just tired of everything. It had been nearly four months since he had last heard anything about Bucky’s whereabouts, and he had been working nonstop. When he wasn’t off fighting with various threats to national and international security, he was searching through a myriad of crime reports all over the world that could possibly have involved Bucky.  


He knew that this method wasn’t the best option because it depended on Bucky breaking the law, and being stupid enough to leave evidence pointing to him. And even before he was a Russian super assassin, he was smart enough not to leave evidence when he did something illegal. Or when they did something illegal.  


Getting into his spacious DC apartment after a long day of slogging through reports from the last couple days, Steve just collapsed onto his sofa and let the day’s stress just melt off of him. He didn’t even bother flipping on the lights. Often these days, when he was done searching through file after file, trying to recall minute details about Bucky from 70 years ago to help predict his behavior now, he would recall happy moments from before the ice.  


One of his favorite moments came to the forefront of his mind now as he lay on the couch. Of the many moments that he and Bucky had shared over their years together, his favorites were the times when they could really make love. The times when they had be quiet or quick because the neighbors were home or when the rest of the Howlies were nearby weren’t bad by any stretch of the imagination because Steve was in the mindset that there was no such thing as bad sex, at least with Bucky. But the best times they had sex had been the times where they didn’t have to worry about being caught or heard. When they could really kiss and take the time for foreplay and teasing and trying new things.  


One time, when the Howlies had finished demolishing a factory back during the war, they had all decided to get rooms in a nearby village inn and celebrate for the night. They had gone to a bar and just drank and drank and drank while they told stories and laughed themselves silly. Eventually, around 1 or so, they decided to go back to their rooms, all leaning on each other and stumbling through the snow. When they got back, Steve, who was just slightly buzzed, had helped each Howlie into their respective room and then turned to his.  


Bucky had been behind him, looking remarkably sober as well, and he smirked a bit before taking Steve’s hand and pulling him to his room, which was all the way at the end of the hall, isolated completely from the other rooms on the floor.  


Steve remembered being slightly confused at first, but then once the door was closed and he felt Bucky’s hand start stroking his crotch, the realization hitting him exactly what his friend had in mind for that night. So, they kissed and teased and took their time tasting each other and testing each other’s boundaries before getting into the actual sex. And even then, the sex itself was soft and slow before it built into its inevitable climax.  


Thinking back to that night had, predictably, gotten Steve a bit…excited and so he moved his right hand to rest on his semi-stiff dick. He started to rub himself through his pants, thinking of exactly that night and the sparkle in Bucky’s eyes the first time he had come. He felt his arousal mounting as he remembered the exact feeling of Bucky’s mouth closing over his straining erection for the first time. Fuck!  


His belt rattled when he quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed his hand under his underwear to his dick, which was almost fully hard now and the first touch sent a shudder through him and a soft moan escaped his lips. As Steve continued with his movements, another image slid into his mind of when Bucky had pushed Steve’s front up against the freezing glass windows on one side of his room. “Ungh…god damn,” came tumbling from his lips as he continued to jerk himself off.  


He was so close, his dick now almost painfully hard and the memories of Bucky, his lips, his dick, his body was bringing Steve to a climax quickly.  


“Oh fuck…” His moans were echoed by the ones in his mind that tumbled from Bucky’s lips while he fucked him. “Oh, god…Bucky…” he almost whined, his hand moving even faster as he approached his climax.  


He was just on the edge of coming when cold metal with an unmistakable bite touched his neck, and Steve was immediately alert and he completely froze, his eyes shooting open. And above him, was none other than Bucky himself


	2. Chapter 2

Above Steve’s head, was his friend and lover, the exact one Steve had almost just cum to remembering that cold night. The knife that was pressed against his neck was sharp and bringing tiny beads of blood to the surface. Unsurprisingly, Steve’s erection had wilted in his hand, and the thin layer of sweat on his body was starting to cool, leaving Steve feeling cold. 

“Stand up,” Bucky growled and Steve unthinkingly moved to obey. He pulled his hand out of his pants and stood slowly, bringing his hands to above his shoulders. While he did this, Bucky moved with him, the knife still settled at his throat. 

When they were level, Steve tried searching Bucky’s eyes to see exactly which Bucky he was dealing with, but his eyes were shadowed by the near darkness in Steve’s apartment, so he couldn’t make out anything. 

“Kneel.” 

This command startled Steve just enough to get him to hesitate before obeying, and this didn’t seem to be what Bucky wanted. 

The knife pressed a little more insistently on Steve’s throat and Bucky repeated his command with a bit more growl. “Kneel.” 

Steve dropped to his knees in front of Bucky, his head now level with his friend’s crotch, which seemed a bit more bulgy than it used to be. Oh. Oh… 

“We used to fuck, yes, Captain?” Bucky asked, his voice now harsher and darker. 

Steve started again, and tearing his gaze away from Bucky’s crotch, he looked up into the shadowed face of his lover and nodded, his lips turning up reluctantly at the memories that came flooding back. 

“You used to suck my cock?” Again, this solicited a nod from Steve, as memories of hours spent worshipping Bucky’s dick came back to Steve. 

“Good. Suck then, Captain America.” Bucky’s voice became almost sarcastic when he pronounced Steve’s superego and the knife at Steve’s throat pushed a bit more for a moment. 

Now, Steve wanted more than anything in the world to suck his friend’s dick again. To have any sort of sex with Bucky again was something he desperately wanted, but kneeling on the floor in his living room with a knife at his throat wasn’t the image he had in mind. Sure, he and Bucky had played a little rough before, mostly after the serum, but they had never ever entered into rape play. 

On the one hand, if Bucky was the Winter Soldier and he was planning on killing Steve while he was distracted, he had had a perfect opportunity while Steve was jerking off, so that probably wasn’t his motive. However, it was still a possibility, so if he did this, he would have to stay alert to Bucky’s movements at all times. 

On the other hand, if Bucky had been remembering their past together, and was back to reconnect and remember more, then this could be a good way to jog his memory. He wasn’t going to fight Bucky unless he had to. 

Without another thought, Steve reached his hands up and began to unbuckle Bucky from his pants. When his cock was free, it sprung up almost at a 180 degrees angle and Steve wasted no time in pulling it down to close his lips around the tip. 

Bucky moaned immediately and his knife relaxed from Steve’s neck. His other hand, the flesh one, moved to rest on Steve’s head and push through his hair as Steve completely went to town. 

Having his hands, or rather his mouth on Bucky’s impressive dick was not an opportunity that Steve was going to allow to pass him by, even if there was a knife a few inches from his neck. The feel of the heavy flesh on his tongue again brought memories of the first time they ever touched each other in their first Brooklyn apartment. The taste reminded him of every time Bucky would bite his knuckles to avoid moaning too loudly. And the sound… 

Bucky was moaning rather loudly above Steve and when he glanced up between his lashes, Bucky’s head was tilted back, the light was hitting him and Steve saw, for that moment, every moment when Steve had done the exact same thing. Every time Bucky had pulled Steve into an alley or further into the tree line away from camp because his insatiable libido had him needing Steve again was reflected in the thin sheen of sweat on Bucky’s face now. Every moment that Steve had happily gone to his knees to suck his lover’s cock and seen happiness just shining out of Bucky’s eyes. Every single instant that Steve had heard and felt Bucky’s climax rolling towards him. 

Bucky moaned loudly and brokenly through his release and Steve automatically swallowed it. Bucky looked down and froze for a second before he stumbled back into the armchair across from the couch. He gasped for a minute while Steve just sat there on the carpet, still overwhelmed by the hurt that was flooding his system. Memories weren’t supposed to hurt, they were supposed to remind of wonderful times that had happened. 

It wasn’t until drops were hitting his hands that Steve even realized that he was crying and then he could stop. He crunched in a ball on the floor, and let the horrible feelings take over. He wasn’t enough to get Bucky back. Even the version sitting in his living room now was the perverted HYDRA version that only saw him as a mission and possibly a place to stick his dick. 

God, this was the worst.


End file.
